


In A Cave

by babygirl127



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Butt Plugs, M/M, Turtlecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 10:14:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3406886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babygirl127/pseuds/babygirl127
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two brothers get stuck in a cave during a storm</p>
            </blockquote>





	In A Cave

It was just supposed to have been a simple hike. Just another training exercise. Don and Mikey had been hiking through the woods for most of the day now and where only a couple of hours away from the farmhouse. This was a training that Master Splinter liked to do every now and again to get each of his sons to have some one on one bonding time with each other.

For Don and Mike the day had been a fun one. They had walked at a relaxed pace for most of the day knowing that there was no time expectation on them. If they didn't make it to the farmhouse tonight they would find a place to camp for the night and finish the journey tomorrow.

This was exactly what they were going to have to do. The sky had just opened up and rain was just pouring down. It was getting difficult to see in front of them making it dangerous to travel and they needed to find some shelter.

Mikey's keen eye was their savior when he spotted an overhang of rocks that was just large enough to be called a cave. Quickly they gathered up as much dry firewood as they could find and huddled together inside the cave.

While Don may not have had his duffle bag with him, he did have some flint and a knife. With these two items he was able to get a fire started in order to keep them warm. Their turtle physiology made them more susceptible to the cold and it was important for them not to let their internal temperatures drop too much.

Mikey was shivering by the time Don was done with the fire. He had his arms wrapped around himself trying to rub some warmth into his body. The goose bumps that had appeared on his arms weren't going away though.

"Need a hand?" Don asked as he slung an arm around Mikey's shoulders and pulled him in close to his side. "I can help you warm up a bit if you want me to."

Mikey automatically leaned into his brother's touch. "What were you thinking?" Mikey asked as looked up at his older brother.

From his position Don had the perfect view of Mikey's bright blue eyes that seemed to shine in the firelight. Gently he brought his face down until he could touch his lips to Mikey's and draw them into a gentle dance.

When Don finally pulled back they were both slightly flushed. "Does that help?"

"A little," Mikey answered breathlessly. "I'm still a little chilly though. Think you could give me some more help?"

"I think I could manage that," Don responded as he captured Mikey's lips with his own once again.

Eventually Mikey's arms unwound from around himself and rewrapped around Don's neck to pull him closer. Don let his own hands drop to Mikey's sides to rub along the skin between plastron and carapace to generate warm and to stimulate the smaller turtle.

Gradually Don took control over the kiss and guided Mikey back until he was laying on his carapace. Panting gasps issued from Mike's mouth as Don shifted between his spread legs and moved his kissed down to his neck. The nip at his pulse point drew out the first churr of the night.

As Don continued his kisses, Mikey felt a fire begin to build within his vein and to concentrate in his groin. Insistently he thrust his hips up so that he could rub his lower plastron against Don's and arouse his older brother with the friction.

When Don rubbed back, that put more pressure on Mikey's hidden erection. This pressure proved to be his undoing as his cock dropped down into the cold night air. Don didn't give it a chance to feel the cold for long before taking it into his hand.

With a firm hold, Don jerked at the member in his hand a few time before thumbing the head. Mikey's hips jumped up at the shocks that went through his body at that Don's actions. Another churr was ripped from Mikey as Don repeated himself.

Using his other hand, Don brought his fingers down to play at Mikey's entrance. His exploration was halted however when his fingers came across a piece of plastic already occupying that space.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Don asked slyly as he pulled the dildo out about an inch before pushing it back in eliciting a rolling moan from Mike.

"Splinter always taught us to be prepared," Mikey answered cheekily.

"Such a good little boy scout," Don purred as he pulled the toy and pushed it back in again. "How about we put that preparation to good use?"

Don sat back and revealed his own proud erection. Mikey felt his mouth go dry at the sight of Don out and standing proud. Frantically he nodded his head yes as he tipped his hips up hoping that Don would get the hint.

Taking a firm grasp of the toy, Don pulled it out of Mikey's ass tantalizingly slowly and set it aside. He then replaced it with his cock equally slowly until he was sheathed to the hilt inside of his brother's tight heat. It took Don a moment to gather himself together before he could start moving. When he did begin moving it was with slow, measured thrusts designed to give them both the most amount of pleasure possible.

As Don rocked gently into willing body beneath him, Mikey tightened his arms and pulled Don back down for a deep kiss. Their tongues twisted together in a sensual tango. As their mouths moved together, so did the rest of them. Their bodies rocked against each other as they rode the waves of their passion.

Neither the crackling of the fire, rain outside the cave, nor the thunder rolling across the skies could distract them from each other. As a pair, they rose higher in their passion until they crested over their peak in an earth-shattering climax.

Quaking, they clung to each other as they shuddered through their orgasms together. After a minute they started coming down from that high still in each other's arms. Once the last few shudders had passed they slumped down and relaxed against each other with Don still buried inside of Mikey.

"Feel warmer now?" Don teased.

"Yeah," Mikey sighed sleepily as the afterglow settled over him. "Can we stay like this for a little while?"

"Yeah we can," Don agreed as he buried his face in Mikey's neck breathing in his scent clinging to the younger's skin. "I'll have to move eventually to feed the fire but for now I'd love to stay right here."


End file.
